Portrait Trilogy
by Ami Ree
Summary: RGBCiTC crossover. What starts as a revenge date ends up as a deep friendship when both parties realize their lives aren't that different.
1. Portrait in Green

I own none of these people. RGB belongs to Columbia Pictures and Caroline in the City belongs to Barron/Pennette and Three Sisters Entertainment. I borrowed them years ago for this little story and have finally gotten around to posting.  
  
A Portrait in Green (RGB/CitC)  
  
One gloomy Tuesday morning, Caroline and her colorist, Richard, were quietly finishing the strips for the next week's panels. The only noise was the scratching of inks and colors and the radio playing softly in the background.  
Suddenly, a horrid screech broke the silence, startling both people in the apartment. Caroline's apartment door was flung open and Annie raced in, wearing only a flimsy robe.  
"That's a sight I didn't need to see this morning," Richard observed dryly. Caroline was up and over to her frightened friend, ignoring Richard.  
"Annie, what's wrong? You look like you've seen a ghost."  
Annie, still too frightened to talk, pointed to her, then grabbed the yellow pages, and began rifling through them.  
" Oh Caroline, it was horrible," she gushed, finally finding her voice. "I don't even know how to explain it."  
"One of your sleep-overs not leave at the appropriate time?" Richard asked. Annie stopped rifling long enough to fix him with a dirty glare.  
"Watch it, or I'll send you over there to help ma."  
Caroline's eyes widened. "Your mother's still over there?" She looked over at Richard. "Richard, go get mom out of there."  
Richard opened his mouth to refuse, then took another look at Caroline. She looked scared. Annie did also, but that was just an added bonus. He sighed dramatically.  
"Fine, but if I die, I'm coming back to haunt you both," he grumbled walking towards the door.  
"There's a fate worse than death," Annie mumbled as he walked out. "Ah ha!" she exclaimed suddenly, pointing at a page in the phone book.  
Caroline frowned. "So, who are you gonna call?"  
  
"Ghostbusters," Janine said, smoothly answering the phone while batting Slimer away from her lunch. "Uh hu, an icky, globby thing..." She wrote down an address. "They'll be there shortly."  
She hung up the phone and hit the alarm on her desk. Within moments, four men came down the firepole and ran to their lockers. Ray rushed over to the desk.  
"What do we have?"  
Janine handed him the address. "An icky, globby thing on the East side," she said, catching a glimpse of Egon before he slid into Ecto. "Shouldn't take too long."  
"Thanks, see you soon." Ray said, running for Ecto.  
"Bye," she called, and looked down at her desk. Her lunch was gone. She hit her desk.  
"Slimer!" she screeched.  
  
"I hate dealing with apartments," Peter grumbled as the elevator reached the second floor. The door opened to show four people standing at an open doorway of an apartment. "Wow," Peter whispered, catching a glimpse of the brunette Italian woman standing with the group. "Peter, we're on a bust," Ray reminded him.  
"Bust, right," he said, turning on the Venkman charm and walking towards the group.  
"Bad choice of words, man," Winston whispered to Ray.  
The younger Italian woman broke from the group and approached him.  
"Oh thank god, you're here!" she exclaimed. "Get rid of it."  
Peter smiled widely. "It's as good as gone, Miss..."  
"Sapperio, Annie Sapperio. Call me Annie."  
"Oh god," the man in the apartment said. Peter started for the open apartment, when the red-head stepped foreword.  
"Not here," she said. "Over there."  
She pointed over to Annie's apartment. "I'll show you, Mr...?" Annie announced.  
"Dr. Peter Venkman. Call me Peter." Peter said. Egon finally looked up from his PKE meter to stare at Peter in exasperation. They were on assignment, and here he was hitting on the client. He scanned the hallway, then the group standing by the open apartment. The older blond woman was looking over at the other apartment warily. The taller blond gentleman was watching with a mixture of curiosity and disgust. The younger red-haired woman stood there, watching the brunette and Peter. She looked away and scanned the other three Ghostbusters, until her sights set on Egon. Their gazes locked. He never realized he had a preference for red-heads, but he was suddenly interested.  
"Is he dangerous?" she asked him.  
Egon smirked. "Dr. Venkman's harmless."  
The red-head smiled. "I meant the ghost."  
"Oh," he looked at his meter again. "Possibly a class three. Shouldn't take too long," he raised his voice. "Provided we ever get in there."  
Peter looked up. "What? Oh right, the ghost." he looked at Annie. "One moment." He opened the door and drew his blaster, the other three following him. Richard rolled his eyes.  
"Could we get back to work now?"  
Caroline waved him off. "Go ahead, I'll be there in a moment."  
There was something about that blond scientist that intrigued her. She wanted to find out what it was.  
  
Richard watched her watch the blond Ghostbuster, his heart sinking. _Why can't she ever look at me that way?_ he thought miserably. He'd suddenly begun to dislike the blond scientist.  
  
Several minutes later, Ray exited the apartment, triumphantly holding a full trap.  
"All clear." he announced. Annie looked at Peter.  
"It's safe?" she asked. "Your apartment is safe," he told her. "Oh thank you," she gushed. "Is there any way I can repay you?"  
Peter grinned at her tone. "Well, now that you mention it..."  
Ray rolled his eyes, smiling slightly at the sight of the man in the apartment pretending to gag. Caroline stepped out of the apartment to stand in the hallway in front of Egon.  
"I want to thank you guys," she said. "I've never seen Annie so frightened."  
"Our pleasure," Egon said. Caroline stuck out her hand.  
"Caroline Duffy."  
Egon looked at her a moment, then took her hand. "Dr. Egon Spengler."  
Richard's eyes widened. Egon?! he thought. What kind of name is Egon?  
Caroline smiled. "This is presumptuous of me, I usually don't do this, but would you like to have dinner with me tonight?"  
Richard's jaw dropped.  
Egon frowned thoughtfully, then smiled. "I usually don't do this either. Dinner sounds fine."  
"You know where Remo's is?"  
He nodded.  
"How about meeting me there around seven?"  
Richard groaned inwardly. There was nothing else for him here. Dejectedly, he went back into the apartment to bury himself in his work.  
Egon smiled. "It's a date."  
  
"A date?" Peter asked. "You have a date?"  
Egon nodded, "Why is this so unlikely Peter? I do date."  
Peter flopped back on to the seat. "Here I thought my date with a castmember from Cats was exciting, but this takes the cake," He sat up suddenly, grinning evilly. "I just thought of something. Going home is going to be interesting."  
  
Janine looked up as Ecto drove up.  
"Any good news?" she asked, eyeing Peter warily as he jumped out of Ecto and ran towards her desk.  
"Brought you lunch," he said, dropping a bag on her desk. "I heard you screaming at Slimer when we left."  
Ray looked at Egon as they left Ecto. "Make a run for it now, while you still can."  
"I believe you're right."  
Peter sat down on the corner of Janine's desk, evilly eyeing Egon as he tried to make it up the stairs before Peter told.  
"I have a date with a kitty from Cats," he started nonchalantly. "And Egon has a date with a cartoonist."  
Egon raced up the stairs.  
Janine nodded, looking in the bag. "Finally, a date worthwile, I loved Cats..." Her voice trailed off as Peter's words sunk in. Her voice slowly raised until the last word was a screech.  
"Egon has a what?!"  
  
Richard worked quietly on his side of the desk, his mind racing with millions of thoughts. Who the hell was this Dr. Spengler anyway? What did he have that Richard didn't? He forced himself into action. He was going over to talk to this Dr. Spengler. He had no idea what to say, but he was going to say something for a change. He stood up, startling Caroline.  
"Could we cut off early?" he asked. She frowned, and he hurried on. "I forgot, I have some errands to run. I'll work over tomorrow, you don't even have to pay me for it."  
Caroline looked impressed. "You're volunteering overtime? Please, by all means, go do your errands."  
Richard strode over to the door, and was out of the apartment seconds later, leaving Caroline to wonder after him.  
  
An hour later, Richard walked into Ghostbuster Central. He wasn't sure what to say, but at least his outrage was still intact. There was a desk at the other end of the building, and at it a red- haired woman sat, methodically tearing a strip out of the comic section of the paper. Then she began tearing it into little pieces.  
"Fan?" he asked dryly.  
She looked up at him over her glasses. Richard raised an eyebrow.  
How could he think to date Caroline when she's here? he thought.  
"Nope," she said, her voice accented enough for him to know she was from the Bronx. "I'm not fond of the cartoonist right now."  
"Then I suppose it wouldn't help if I said I was the colorist?"  
The receptionist gave him the once over. "You aren't here about a ghost, are you?"  
He shook his head. "Actually, I came to speak with Dr. Spengler."  
The receptionists eyes narrowed. "Well, the traitorous leech is here." she announced loudly. Upstairs, he could hear snickering. He recognized that tone. She's in love with him. He smiled.  
"Wait. Change of plans." he said. Her finger stopped halfway to the intercom button.  
"Have dinner with me tonight."  
Her eyebrow went up. "And I would do this, why? Not that you aren't attractive, you are. It's just..."  
"I believe we have the same problem," he told her. "And they're going to dinner together."  
Janine's eyes widened in understanding. "In that case, I'd love to go to dinner with you." She stuck out her hand. "Janine Melnitz."  
He took her hand. "Richard Karinsky. You know where Remo's is?"  
She nodded. "Meet me there around 7:30."  
Janine smiled. "It's a date."  
  
At seven, Egon met Caroline at Remo's. She smiled and stood up as he walked in. He smiled back. Janine had left early, so Egon was able to escape unscathed. He sat down across from her.  
"Hope you like this place," Caroline said, ordering a glass of wine for herself. Egon asked for water. "I tend to eat here a lot."  
"Not a problem," Egon said.  
Caroline smiled again. "So, tell me, what are you a doctor of?"  
  
Caroline and Egon were well into conversation when the door to Remo's opened. Caroline was facing the door, so she glanced up slightly as it opened. Her eyes widened.  
Richard had walked in with some red-head. His head was bent in conversation. She slid down in her seat. So far he hadn't noticed her.  
Who the hell was the red-head? she thought. What does she have that I don't have?  
Halfway to their table, she realized Egon had stopped talking. She glanced over at him. He wore a look of pure horror on his face. He was looking straight at the table where Richard and Janine were.  
"You know her?" she asked.  
"Janine," he whispered. Then he looked at Caroline. "She's our receptionist. But who's he?"  
"My colorist," she half whispered. Egon gave her a look.  
"I think we've been set up."  
Caroline shook her head. "No. It has to be a coincidence."  
  
Richard looked at Janine. "What are they doing?"  
Janine glanced slightly to the left. "Trying to figure out how we know each other and why we're here."  
"Do they look properly miserable and jealous yet?"  
Janine smiled at him. "Not quite yet."  
Richard picked up his wine glass. "We'll have to remedy that."  
  
"What are they doing?" Caroline asked. Egon glanced over, his eyes widening. Caroline closed her eyes. "I don't want to know, do I?"  
"No."  
She grimaced. "So, how long have you been in love with your receptionist?"  
Egon's blue eyes flicked over to hers. He smirked. "About as long as you've been in love with your colorist, I believe."  
"Is it obvious?"  
"I should ask you the same thing."  
Caroline sighed. "So, what do we do?"  
Egon shrugged. "I don't have the slightest idea."  
  
"That sounds terribly dramatic," Janine told him. "I'd love to see some of your work sometime."  
Richard nodded his head, taking a drink of his wine. "I'm sure that could be arranged."  
Along with mutual attraction for their employers, after talking, they realized they had more in common than they realized. Janine had a rare love, and an even rarer knowledge of art. They were both Jewish, and had the most unusual families. Both had long-suffering affliction for anything depressing, and both had fallen for their employers the first time they'd met them.  
"So, you really have a seventy foot marshmallow man in the containment unit?"  
Janine nodded. "And when he escapes, he's a pain to get back in."  
"And Slimer?" he asked. She grimaced.  
"You think working with a cat is bad? Try working with a green glob of slime who eats everything not nailed down."  
Richard shivered, the mental picture was too much.  
"I pity you," he told her.  
"I need it," she answered. She glanced over at the other table. "You want to remedy the situation now?"  
Richard looked curious. "What did you have in mind'  
"Well, the Esquire is playing a French film I've wanted to see. It'll be my treat. But it'll get us out of here, and give them something to think about."  
Richard smiled evilly. "Remedy on."  
  
Caroline looked up at Egon, who'd stopped in mid-bite of his lasagna. His face paled, and his other hand clenched the table. Caroline had to know. She turned in her chair in time to see Richard and Janine reaching across the table to share a kiss. She turned back, her face pale. Egon looked at her, his eyes full of sadness.  
"Don't do the same thing I did," he told her. "Tell him before it's too late."  
Caroline stared at him. Her date was telling her to go to another man. As if he could read her thoughts, he smiled.  
"Not today, of course. Tomorrow at work."  
Caroline smiled, watching his face. From his look, she knew they were leaving. She watched out of the corner of her eye as her colorist left with Egon's receptionist. The two looked at each other, then back at the door.  
"You ready?" Caroline asked. Egon nodded.  
Both stood up, and Caroline left some money on the table. The two exited to see a taxi leaving the restaurant. Both knew who was in the car.  
Caroline sighed heavily, and slipped her arm around Egon's.  
"Let's go for a walk. We can both discuss how miserable our lives are."  
  
Janine was typing at her desk, the next morning, when Peter walked down giving her a curious look.  
"Yes, Dr. V.?" she asked, not looking up. Peter leaned against her desk. "All right, Melnitz, spill. What did you do to Egon's date last night?"  
She looked up at him, the picture of innocence. "Nothing Dr. V. I swear."  
"Bull. Egon came home last night mumbling something about you and his date," he smiled. "At least that's what Ray said."  
Janine smiled. "How was your date with kitty?"  
"Me-ow," Peter said suggestively. "We're going out again tonight." "Wow, sounds like true lust."  
He buffed his fingers on his shirt. " I try. So, what are you going to do?"  
"About?"  
"Egon. He was heading this way when I came down."  
Janine smiled evilly, and picked up the phone. "Watch."  
  
Caroline and Richard were working, neither saying anything about the night before. The phone rang, startling Caroline. As she went to answer it, Richard glanced up at her, then at the clock.  
Right on time.  
His gaze went back to Caroline, who was holding the phone towards him as if it were poisonous.  
"Call for you. Someone named Janine."  
Richard hid a smile as he got up and took the phone from her.  
"Hello?"  
"Don't say anything but yes or no," Janine told him, glancing at Peter. "Is she watching?"  
Richard glanced quickly at Caroline. "Yes."  
"Does she look properly jealous?"  
"I believe so."  
"She mention anything yet?"  
"Of course not."  
Peter glanced towards the stairs to see Egon coming down. He tapped Janine, then went to his office where he could listen in more discreetly. "Oops, my turn," she said.  
"Right. So we're still on for Friday night, right?"  
He noticed Caroline glance up sharply at him. "Right, the art showing. How did you get tickets for that?" Janine asked, noticing Egon watching her strangely.  
"I have my sources," Richard said evasively.  
"So, what do I wear to this thing?" she asked.  
"Clothing would be nice," he answered dryly.  
She giggled. "I bet I'd make a bigger commotion if I showed up naked."  
She watched Egon storm pass her desk and into Peter's office. Peter grinned up at him. "Who's this guy Janine's seeing?" he asked. Egon shrugged, grabbing a textbook off of Peter's shelf.  
"How should I know?"  
"Jealous?"  
Egon just gave him a look.  
"Let's leave the non-clothing issue for the next art show," Richard answered. Behind him, he heard a snap. He glanced over his shoulder to see Caroline tossing a broken pencil. He smiled.  
"Bingo," he told her quietly.

Janine smiled. "Checkmate," she answered. "I'll give you a call later this week, then I'll see you Friday."  
  
Richard hung up the phone, and returned to his desk, smiling slightly. Their plan was working, at least on this end. If Caroline had any feelings for him, she'd be irate at the fact he was dating a red-head. At least, that was Janine's theory.  
Caroline, on her part, was running the part of Richard's conversation that she'd heard through her mind. She didn't like this Janine person. She didn't know her, but she didn't like her. It was bad enough she had Julia to contend with, she didn't need to deal with Janine also. Julia, she could do nothing about...yet, but Janine she could stop before it got too far.  
She put down her pencil and looked up at Richard.  
"Let's go to lunch. My treat." she said. Richard stopped coloring, and looked up at her.  
"Excuse me?" "Lunch. I'll treat," she smiled at him. "Afterwards, I'll even let you drag me to the art museum to see that new exhibit you've been dying to see."  
Richard frowned. "All right, who are you and what have you done with Caroline?"  
She laughed. "Come on."  
Sighing dramatically, she stood up and followed Caroline. Inwardly, he was jumping for joy. Maybe this would work.  
  
Janine hung up the phone and returned to her typing. Peter nudged Egon.  
"Here's your chance."  
Egon glared at him, then left the office. He strode past her, stopping slightly past her desk. Hesitantly, he looked back towards her. Caroline was right, maybe it wasn't too late for him. He could only try.  
"Janine?"  
The typing stopped and she looked up at him. "Yes?"  
He was at a loss...he had no idea what to say.  
"Lunch," he blurted out. She just looked at him.  
"What about it'  
"Have you had lunch yet? Would you like to go? My treat." The words came tumbling out before he could stop them.  
Janine smiled sweetly. "Are you asking me to lunch?"  
Unable to speak, he nodded. She smiled.  
"I 'd love to."  
He grinned in relief. He'd been thinking about Janine and Richard all night. He realized he didn't like the thought. There should only be one blond gentleman in her life. And it wasn't suppose to be Richard.  
"Let me go get my things," he stammered. "I'll be right back down."  
Janine watched Egon run up the stairs. Peter wandered out, grinning at Janine.  
"You have learned well young Melnitz," he said.  
"I had a good teacher," she retorted. Peter grinned smugly, then walked back up the stairs. Janine shut off the computer triumphantly, and waited for Egon to return. Inwardly, she was jumping for joy. Their plan was working...on this end. If Egon had any feelings for her, he'd be irate at the fact she was dating a blond. At least, that was her theory. And it seemed to be working.  
Egon raced down the stairs.  
"Ready?"  
She nodded, smiling at him. Maybe, this could work.


	2. Portrait in Blue

You know the drill....  
  
Portrait In Blue  
  
Richard was standing the art museum, looking at a portrait. It was an abstract in blues and reds. It was one of his favorite paintings, although no one knew that. Well, almost no one. Julia didn't know, and Caroline didn't know. Only one person knew.  
"I thought I'd find you here," a distinctly female voice said. Richard turned slightly to see a red-headed standing there smiling at him.  
"I was wondering if you were going to show," he said dryly. The red-head grinned, paying no attention to his mood.  
"Of course. You call, I come," she stood beside him. "So, what's wrong?"  
He shook his head. "I can't even begin to explain."  
"It's her, isn't it?"  
He looked over at her. She'd become one of the few people he truly trusted over the past year or so he'd known her. He trusted her as much as he trusted Caroline, and he couldn't see his life without her either. It was amazing that their meeting had started out as nothing more than a revenge date.  
For her part, Janine Melnitz shifted her weight to her other foot, and looked at the man who'd quickly become as close to her as the Ghostbusters. When he'd first walked into the firehouse and into her life, she couldn't imagine what she had in common with the dour man in black. Now, she couldn't imagine life without him.  
Slowly, he nodded. He didn't even have to ask which her she was referring to. She sighed, taking his arm. "Let's go to the cafe. You can pour your heart out to me over coffee."  
  
"I thought I was over her," he admitted. "I'm happy with Julia. I could forget her and start a new life," he shook his head. "Then last week changed that."  
Janine frowned. "What happened last week?"  
"The clutz in me took control of my life," he said dryly. "I ruined both a painting I was working on, and a strip of Caroline's due that day."  
Janine said nothing, waiting for him to continue.  
"I fully expected Caroline to be furious with me. She wasn't. While I was in the hallway hyperventalating, she looked at it, and redrew it. By the time I returned, the new strip was on my desk and she never said a word."  
"And the painting?' she prompted.  
"I went home and tried to work on the painting I've been fooling with. Somehow, I upset the paint table, and it went flying. All over my painting, all over the floor, all over me. Julia came home, and had a fit. She started screaming at me in Italian," he shrugged. "I think I caught parts of floor, paints, mess, and my fault. I just left. I wasn't going to deal with it."  
"What did Caroline say?" she asked. She'd met Julia at a premire Peter had drug her to once. The Itlalian woman was glamerous and poised, but she also treated Richard like a trophy. Janine could tell Julia didn't love him, only used him to serve her purpose.  
"I came to work the next day, still covered in paint. Caroline asked me what happened, and I told her," he sighed. "She was so sympathetic, and offered me her shower."  
He laughed sharply. "My wife screams at me, and the woman who isn't suppose to mean anything to me, is the one who's the most sympathetic."  
Janine smiled sadly at him. She sympathized with him. She knew what he was going through. The only difference was she wasn't married.  
"So much for sincere amore," she quipped.  
He shook his head. "No, I still believe in the theory of sincere amore. I just don't know if it's either woman." Janine reached over and touched his hand lightly. "A year ago, you were sure," she said softly. Richard sighed.  
"A year ago, I was sure of everything. Now I'm not sure about anything." He glanced up. "Maybe I'll just date you."  
Janine laughed lightly. "You know I'm waiting for my sincere amore."  
"You're so sure about who you want to spend the rest of you life with."  
Janine snorted. "I'm sure. I'm sure I'll be waiting for the rest of my life for him to make up his mind," she shook her head, "But we're not here to talk about me. Let's figure out your problem."  
"That's easy. My problem is Julia."  
The minute the words left his mouth, he knew they were true. He'd had problems before, but now that he was married to Julia, all his problems stemmed from her. He turned his attention back to Janine.  
"What do you see?" he asked her.  
For a long time, Janine didn't speak, only drank her coffee and looked at him. Finally, she spoke.  
"I see a man who has to sneak out of his house to see a friend. I see someone who looks foreward to work everyday to see his employer. Someone who spends every moment of his time working to meet the desires of his wife, which isn't wrong," she hastened to add. "But it works both ways," she smiled mischeviously. "All I can figure is that the sex must be incredible."  
He laughed; something she'd only seen a couple of times. She hid a smile behind her coffee.  
"Well, she is Italian," he teased, then sobered. "But seriously, sex isn't everything. And after a day of arguing with her, sex is usually the last thing on my mind. Most of the time, I escape just to get away from her and clear my thoughts from 'how long can I tiptoe around before I enrage Julia'."  
"That isn't a marriage," Janine said simply. "I know you and Julia were deeply in love once, but that was a long time ago. You've both matured since then, and grown apart. It happens, even to the best of us."  
He sighed. She was right; he and Julia had grown apart. Neither were the same people that had fallen in love those years ago. He glanced over at Janine. She was drinking her coffee, watching him over her glasses. "You're right. I just don't know what to do now. I can't tell Julia I want a divorce because our marrige was a mistake."  
"Talk to her. She can't be happy with her life either. If she ever truly loved you, she'll let you go. It may not be tomorrow, but...soon."  
He nodded, glad he'd called her. He glanced at his watch.  
"I'd better get back home, before Julia starts calling Caroline to accuse her of kidnapping her husband."  
Janine laughed lightly, standing up with him.  
"I have to work early tomorrow. It's invoice day."  
"How is the illustrious Dr. Spengler these days?"  
She rolled her eyes. "Let's just say that one of these days, you'll be returning the favor."  
They walked out of the museum together.  
"Want a ride home?" she asked. He shook his head.  
"No. I need to walk. Clear my head."  
Nodding, she reached over and kissed his cheek. "Call me tomorrow. Let me know how you are."  
Silently, she slid into her car and drove off. He watched the little car until it was out of sight; then he headed the opposite way towards home. 


	3. Portrait in Contrast

Ditto for the third one.  
  
Portrait in Contrast  
  
Two figures ran from the church that day: one in black, clutching a bundle, the other in complete white, clutching the other's hand as if life depended on it.  
"Are you sure this is what you want?"  
"I want to be with you. I don't care where we end up."  
"I don't believe I could bear losing you again."  
A smile; a touch.  
"You won't. Never again."  
  
Janine sat at her desk, wiping her eyes rereading the last letter she received from Italy.  
  
_Yes, Stefan is wonderful, I never would've believed fatherhood could be so liberating. But this isn't the only reason I'm writing this time. I've lost her, Janine. Our last discussion was me telling her I never wanted children. I was too afraid they could turn out screwed-up like me. But Stefan has changed all that. But I've gotten off the subject.  
Believe it or not, I actually saw Charlie in Italy, he was skating cross-country. He told me Caroline was getting married.  
Therefore, I've given this an incredible amount of thought. I have to see her, Janine. Only see her, I won't be talking to her, but I have to see her one last time. I love her, Janine. I can't bear the fact of not seeing her one last time before she's lost to me forever.  
Stefan and I will be in touch.  
-Richard  
_  
Janine sighed heavily, folding the letter. She'd heard somewhere that Caroline Duffy's wedding was today. Which was good, they could be miserable together.  
Janine was jealous of Richard. He was so sure of what he wanted now. He loved Caroline. Loved her so deeply that he was going to cross a continent to quietly watch her marry another man because that's what made her happy. On second thought... she wasn't jealous of him.  
Egon had been working at the college with a professor in physics, explaining the theories behind their work. She'd watched them together the couple of times he'd taken her with him. She'd watched how his eyes lit up when she knew of what he was speaking, how he'd get excited when she offered plausible theories for him to work on.  
She could give him none of that. In the time they'd been dating she still couldn't figure out a quantum charger, from an ionic particle or even if there were such things. He deserved to be with someone who challenged him, not someone with whom he had to dumb down his speech so he could be understood.  
"Janine?"  
She looked up as the object of her thoughts walked down the stairs, eyeing her worriedly.  
"What's wrong?" he asked, walking towards her. She stood up quickly, wiping her eyes. She had to do this fast.  
"Egon, I..."  
The doors to the firehouse opened, interrupting what she had to say. Two people ran in, quickly shutting the doors behind them. One was in a huge wedding dress, and the other.  
"Richard?" Janine asked, walking quickly towards the pair. Only then did she notice who was in the wedding dress, wearing the most stupid grin on her face she'd ever seen.  
Richard stepped foreword, still clutching onto Caroline's hand.  
"I didn't inturrupt the ceremony, I swear," he told her smiling.  
"It's all Stefan's fault," Caroline said, laughter in her voice. That's when Janine noticed the bundle in Richard's arms.  
"This is Stefan? May I?"  
Richard handed over the bundle to her.  
"Caroline?" Egon asked, stepping towards the three. "I read somewhere you were getting married today."  
Caroline smiled widely.  
"Hello Egon. I ran out. This is the third wedding I've jumped out of," she looked over at Richard. "But no more."  
She looked over at Janine, who was still cooing over baby Stefan.  
"Richard told me about your friendship on the way over here. I never would have pictured you two as striking up a friendship."  
Janine smiled up at her. "After the problems with Del and Julia, we decided it would be better if we didn't tell anyone. But Richard has become one of my dearest, closest friends. And I'm glad you two are finally together."  
"I did promise I would stop by to show off Stefan before we left," Richard told her. Janine nodded, handing the baby back to his father.  
"I expect letters," she said, hugging him tightly. "I'll miss you."  
"And I you," he whispered. "Take you chances now Janine, while there's time."  
She nodded, turning to hug Caroline. The four said their good-byes, then Caroline and Richard were gone.  
Janine stood there, a great loss filling her. Then she felt arms slide around her waist.  
"I never realized you had remained friend with him," she heard Egon say.  
She slipped out of his grasp, turning to face him.  
"I need to talk with you."  
Egon searched her face, then nodded quietly, guiding her gently into Peter's office. Sitting her down in one of the chairs, he leaned against the desk.  
"What's wrong?"  
She took a deep breath, it was better to get this out now. "I want you to be happy." He watched her, waiting for her to finish.  
"I believe you could be happier with someone who could stimulate you. After watching you these past weeks on this project, I realized I'm not smart enough to keep you stimulated or even intelligent enough to carry on a conversation with you. You need someone better. You have that with Dr. Parsons."  
Egon tilted his head giving her a curious look. "Are you finished?"  
She nodded, refusing to meet his eyes. Sighing, he knelt down, raising her face slightly until she had to look at him.  
"Janine, Dr. Parsons is twenty-one and engaged to marry an executive. Now it is true that I do find her discussions about physics intriguing, and very cutting-edge, I do not believe she would be the type of person I could find myself interacting with socially. And just because you cannot argue the theories of physics on a genius level does not mean I do not find you stimulating. You make me think on other levels, about things not related to science. I've never found a conversation with you either boring or pointless. And as Peter is fond of saying there are other ways of stimulating a person other than the intellectual level."  
Janine blushed.  
"We may have not been intiment for very long, but never doubt I love you. There never will be another woman who will capture my heart so completely, nor work so hard to capture it."  
She sniffed. "I only want you to be happy." she said softly.  
"I am happy when I'm with you." he told her.  
She looked up at him, not quite believing what she'd heard. He's never talked that personally before.  
"You mean it?"  
He nodded. "Every word. Now originally I intended to come down here to ask if you wished to have dinner with me tonight. But I think maybe a movie might be in order also."  
"We could pick something up, and rent a movie?" she suggested.  
"I think I'd like that. Let me get my jacket."  
He kissed her lightly, then left the small office. Janine sat there, thinking about Richard and Caroline. Okay, so she and Egon had a longer route to go. They had just begun this road. And even thought their road would not end in Italy, it would no doubt end as happily. And if there were four people in this world who needed the happy endings, it was them.  
  



End file.
